


Kinda Like a Mom

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Belated Mother's Day fic, Embarrassed Caleb, Gen, Mom-Figure appreciation fic, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: “It's Mother's Day, but, um, I don't have a mom, and, you're my teacher, but you're kinda like a mom? Sorta? … Ish?”





	Kinda Like a Mom

**Author's Note:**

> The fic I was hoping to write yesterday for Mother's Day was written today bc fuck work's schedule.

Caleb smiled nervously up at Depa, as he presented the small treat to her. It had taken all of his allowance to buy, and Styles had sent Stance to go with him, when Caleb went to go sneak off (and the only reason Depa didn't know, is because Caleb begged Styles to not tell her, because it was a gift for her).

But still, he'd gotten the treat for her, for the Mother's Day he barely remembered from his home planet. It was something he never really got to celebrate before being sent to the Temple, and they didn't celebrate _anything_ in the crèche, not even _birthdays_ , so he was nervous.

She smiled, though, at the gift.

“What's this?” She asked him, rather amused.

“The bakery called it a cupcake. I wanted to give it to you for- um, a holiday, my planet celebrates.” Caleb said, “It's Mother's Day, but, um, I don't have a mom, and, you're my teacher, but you're kinda like a mom? Sorta? … Ish?” He felt his ears burn in embarrassment, but she merely let out a laugh.

“I understand what you mean, Caleb.” She promised, “I'm a mother-figure to you.” Caleb nodded, still embarrassed. “What's the meaning of this Mother's Day?” He hesitated, at that.

“... It's a day to remind your mother how much you love her and appreciate her...” He muttered in response, when she raised an eyebrow at his hesitance.

He didn't expect the hug, or the kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you, Caleb. I love you too.” She promised.

 


End file.
